solarisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
NAREC
Nistun Applied Research and Engineering Coalition (NAREC) Founding NAREC was never intended to be a space-based megacorp. Rather, it started as a weapons manufacturer for various factions on Caelus. It was founded by Jerrick Eckhart under the name Eckhart Enterprises, or EE. The corporation quickly grew into a multinational entity until the death of its founder thirty years later. During the same year, spaceflight was developed and a man named Navarus Octar took over the corporation and pointed it in a new direction. He consolidated the corporation to a remote location on Caelus's surface, which led people to believe that the corporation was going under in terms of bankruptcy. This was not the case. Octar renamed the company to New Horizons and reorganized it into an eight-pointed star, which will be explained more below. New Horizons was one of the first companies to develop vessels capable of inter-planetary flight, without the aid of the other races. He felt that independence was key. New Horizons began pouring all of their research efforts into being able to relocate to space. They developed larger ships capable of deepspace construction, and Arkaden Station began to be developed. He had roughly half of the construction ships refitted to become miners, which is how New Horizons found the raw materials for the massive station. When the station was completed several years later, the corporation was relocated and renamed NAREC, in honor of where it was now located. Ever since, NAREC has been continuing to develop increasingly advanced technologies and spacecraft, and has definitely made a name for itself in Solaris. Eight-Pointed Star # Propulsion Technology # Materials Engineering # Weapons Technology # Information Technology # Energy Technology # Stealth Technology # AI Technology # Jump Technology # Void Technology Note: Void Technology was only recently added because of C&C's IST drive. NAREC's flag has a visual representation of the eight-pointed star in the octagon at its center. Recent History NAREC played a small role in the Second Celestial War in that it repelled one of the Agma Dreadnoughts. Heavy losses were sustained by both factions, but NAREC recovered from it much better than the corpses of the Agma did. Directly after the major events of the war ended, the megacorp developed sustained wormhole technology, after several years of intensive research. With the introduction of rival megacorp C&C's krizanite-powered IST drive, interstellar colonization became within closer reach than ever before - in fact, NAREC has already opened a wormhole to another star system and has begun exploration efforts. Colonization will come shortly. Values NAREC values information and knowledge above all else. Given a problem, the megacorp will throw the best minds it has at it, and will likely come up with a solution. Because of its relentless quest for knowledge, NAREC has often been viewed as a particularly shady organization and its methods have been questioned numerous times. Notable Members Navarus Octar - Founder of NAREC as it is known today. Human member of the Cabal. Austra Varelyi - Head Diplomat and Public Relations Officer. Elf member of the Cabal. Drayden Vance - Commander of NAREC's ground forces. Human member of the Cabal Kyle Sindeman - Pilot of the Restless Spirit, the ship used by the Cabal. Elf member of the Cabal. Structure Under Development Fleet Under Development